Argent and Thunder
by Change is coming
Summary: Bueno... parejas extrañas que pasaria si tubieran una cita dos personajes como ellos? bueno... aqui esta la respuesta!... pls! leanlo....!


Los Teen Titans le pertecen a WB, a Dc comic y a CN... lamentablemente no son mios... (si lo fueran Raven , Jinx y Argent tendrian mas protagonismo XD)

* * *

**_Argent y Thunder_**

El viento otoñal jugaba con las hojas doradas del parque, el dulce murmullo del agua de la fuente caer, las risas de los niños, los paseadores de perros y los vendedores de los puestos de la feria. Y ella ahí esta… contra la reja de la fuente, con la mirada en el piso, ligeramente acomoda un rebelde mechón rojo, ah cambiado la falda roja por unos pantalones negros mientras esconde su top bajo una campera colorada y recuerda la primera vez que se fijo en el. Fue durante una fiesta de los titanes,… ella estaba riéndose con Jinx y Raven, de los comentarios sarcásticos que hacían, Se fue para atrás… para atrás y tropezó con el… Las bebidas que llevaba cayeron al piso y aunque una mancho su pollera no le importo. Se agacho apenado por el accidente deshaciéndose en disculpas por haberle manchado la pollera… fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y aunque Lightning se lo llevo para hablar con Cyborg y chico Bestia, no pudo apartar los ojos de el en toda la noche, aunque de cierta forma sentía que le respondía la mirada no se animo a hablarle. Fue inesperado hasta para ella el recibir esta invitación dos meses después, para verse en este parque vestidos de civiles.

-hola Argent- la interrumpió el

-Hola Thunder- ella se quedo mirándolo, sin poder creer que el estaba allí realmente..

-llegue muy tarde?- ella solo movió negativamente la cabeza- Que bueno, Vamos?-

-si, pero a donde?-

Primero pasearon tranquilos contándose anécdotas de cómo habían derrotado a algunos adversarios. Luego pasaron por la feria, Argent esperaba alguna señal, alguna afirmación de que esto era mas que solo una salida para comparar técnicas… en cada oportunidad que pudo ella se acerco a el, pero no mucho por miedo al rechazo… Fue cuando un chico la llamo…

-Hey Tony! (ese es el nombre de Argent)- un joven vestido de negro, con muchas cadenas y con una patineta la saludaba- hola, que haces aquí?, no te veía desde el ultimo concierto de "Neos Static"

-Hola Charls!- muy animosa, aunque unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que quizás había metido la pata- el es…- de repente se dio cuenta que no sabia su nombre verdadero..

-Gan Williams- Argent lo miro con una sonrisa avergonzada..

Un rato después el joven se había ido… Argent pensó que quizás había perdido su oportunidad y buscaba en su mente si aun había alguna posibilidad, algo para remediarlo… y se le ocurrió, abrazar por la cintura a Thunder… lo que si no esperaba es que el la abrasara también…

Ya llegando el atardecer ambos estaban sentados en una banca mirando al horizonte cuando el tomo su mano. Argent, se sorprendió tanto que dejo caer su comunicador que estaba en su mano en ese momento

-Yo lo levanto- dijeron los dos yendo a recogerlo

-Argent…- dijo Thunder entregándole el comunicador- …yo…

ring

-Es mi comunicador- Thunder lo toma y es su hermano

-viejo, te necesito acá, hay un doctor loco atacando y necesito tu ayuda-

-Esta bien, ahí voy- volviéndose hacia Argent- yo… eh..

-Somos súper héroes, no tienes por que darme excusas, yo vol- en ese momento Thunder la tomo de los brazos y la beso dulcemente mientras el sol se escondía en hermoso un atardecer…

Luego Thunder hizo aparecer una nube y subiendo a ella- si te parece, Argent la próxima semana podríamos ir a ver una peli en el cine…

- me encantaría- y vio como desaparecía…se quedo unos minutos sintiendo la brisa, hasta que decidió irse…

-Y?- preguntaron Jinx y Raven, vestidas normales (Jinx: pollera negra y remera de mangas largas violeta y Raven: Jeans con tachas y una polera negra) apareciendo desde detrás

-Nos Vas a contar verdad?- Insistió Jinx rodeándola…

-Quizás…- riéndose silenciosamente

-Raven!, dile que nos cuente!!-

-Si ella no lo dice…-

-No es justo Raven, tu estabas de mi lado…!!!!- Raven y Argent comienzan a Avanzar…- Espétenme!!!- y Ambas despegan- no es justo!!!...Yo no puedo volar !!!!!

* * *

Pareja rara no... pero vi una imagen en un foro y me parecio que funcionaban bien juntos... osea creo que Argent es del tipo que le gustan los hombres fuertes pero de gran corazon...

Porfas... opiniones...


End file.
